


Terms and Conditions

by RanchDeChloe



Series: jock on jock crime [15]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Boundaries, Canon-Typical Violence, Enthusiastic Consent, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Talk, bad timing, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanchDeChloe/pseuds/RanchDeChloe
Summary: RK900 and Gavin discuss some of their limits and needs when it comes to romance. Short and sweet.---A few quiet moments pass, the two enjoying the soft noise of distant conversation.“Are we monogamous?” RK900 asks flatly.“Ugh don’t say it like that” Gavin sneers.“Like what?”“Like we’re a couple or some shit”.RK900 snorts, amused.





	Terms and Conditions

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short entry because while I really wanted this talk in the universe of this reed900, it didn't really fit anywhere else without slowing things down. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Gavin can’t quite peel his eyes off the buff blond guy at the end of the bar. Tan and lovely in a surfer kind of way. A young Hemsworth that he would have had taped to the inside of his middle school locker. RK900 nudges him with his elbow, his voice low and mildly conspiratorial . 

“You find him attractive”.

“Anyone would, I’m not blind”.

The guy’s girlfriend catches up to him and she’s just as golden and toothy. Gavin makes a low whistle, squirming on his stool.

“Lucky shits”.

RK900 nearly smirks, “You could go talk to them, they could be open to a third”.

“What, no, they are way above my pay grade looks-wise anyways, and what about you?”

“What about me?”

“I’m here with you, fuck-nut”.

“So, I am able to go back to my apartment alone”.

Gavin looks offended, huffing, “You seeing other people? Should I be jealous of your god damn work terminal? Secretly dating one of the beat cops?”

“No Reed, I barely tolerate you, I don’t have time to bond with other people”.

Gavin settles, leaning against the bar again, picking at the label of his beer. “True, no one else would put up with your bossy ass”.

A few quiet moments pass, the two enjoying the soft noise of distant conversation. 

“Are we monogamous?” RK900 asks flatly. 

“Ugh don’t say it like that” Gavin sneers.

“Like what?”

“Like we’re a couple or some shit”.

RK900 snorts, amused.

“Either way it’s safe to assume you wouldn’t be interested in inviting someone like that into our bed”.

“Nah, you are enough of a handful to worry about, and I don’t want to have to impress anyone”.

“Well that’s pretty obvious” RK900 teases.

Gavin sighs and takes a long drink, “Do you wish we were threeway people?”

“I will confess I have a scientific interest in other people’s sexual behaviors but I prefer not indulge directly, its too messy. I’ll have plenty of time to adjust to dating another person in 40 or 50 years when you are dead”

“Such a romantic” Gavin laughs, honestly amused.

“Maybe we should attempt getting a membership to a sex club if you have interested in watching other people but not directly participating”.

Gavin sputters and wipes his mouth on the back of his hand, “R!”

“What? We have had sex in places that are high risk for being caught and you always find it very arousing, like in the bathroom at work or in a hacked taxi and you would be able to enjoy looking at other people fornicate without having to speak to them”.

“That’s different, I don’t to make eye contact with a stranger while were doing stuff to each other’s butts, no, never, god, and what if we were in one and it got raided by vice for not being on the up and up? Fuck”

“Well I’m sure they aren’t sanitary so no love lost from me” RK nods.

“So its just you and me then” Gavin looks up at him, suddenly feeling small.

“Correct”.

Gavin leans over, voice low, “Is that enough? Is there something you wanna do, anything you are missing out on”.

“I’m pleased with the current balance of our relationship”.

“You know me, I’m good for anything, I don’t know all the weird android shit and I know you can’t like piss on me or anything but I’m up for whatever”.

RK900 sits up straight and looks down his nose at Gavin, “You have a sexual interest in human waste?” he sounds disgusted.“What, I didn’t say that!”

“You just brought up watersports!”

“WOULD YOU KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN!” Gavin shrinks down when half the patrons peek over at him, his switches to a hissed whisper, “I hate you”.

“I’m not the one who mentioned urine” RK900 blinks at him.

Gavin gets up and grabs his jacket before grabbing RK900 by the elbow, “You are fucking awful”.

They beeline out of the bar and RK900 follows him without complaint. They huddle under the awning as the rain pours down as Gavin pulls out his phone to call an automated cab. 

“I didn’t mean to upset you” R offers, avoiding a real apology.

“Yeah yeah, ya bastard, whatever”.

“I really am pleased with our current list of our sexual activities”.

Gavin softens a little, “You aren’t missing out with android stuff? I know you guys can do the hand grabby sex thing”.

“I can still interface with friends, its not simply sexual and there are plenty of android activities I never wish to try”.

“Really?”

RK900 nods.

“Care to elaborate?” Gavin nudges him.

RK900 lifts his hand and the holo-display lights his palm before a short silent porn clip starts to play. A buff hairy human man is fucking a mewling twinky PL600 from behind all while having his hand over something on his chest, wrist pumping. The android looks totally blissed out.  
Gavin squints as he parses the small image and his eyes go wide as drops of blue drop down the android’s chest, “Holy shit is that safe?” He’s seen enough destroyed pumps at crime scenes to worry. 

“Not at all, its very dangerous and if the pump isn’t anchored correctly or accidentally damaged during coitus, an android could die”.

“Does it feel good?”

“I’m told yes but I do not wish to find out. I have enjoyed the few times you’ve touched much safer biocomponents, brushing a few wires or access ports but not my pump”.

“Is it like choking a human? The risk is the thrill? ”

“I believe so” RK sighs, “Seems stupid to me” The display shuts off and he drops his hand, tucking it into his pocket.

Gavin tucks his hands in his pockets, bouncing on his heels, “Should I do more of that, digging around in the safer parts, play with your bits? buy some sexual fridge magnets?”  
“I have to be in the mood” He shrugs, “It’s not my favorite, but very enjoyable, very stimulating, but it does make me a little nervous. You did force me into stasis once”.

“I apologized for that already! You were fine after the store rebooted you.”

The blond couple exit the bar, giggling and clumped together, calling for their own car before the girl reaches up, lacing her arms around the man’s neck, giggling and pressing kisses to his jaw.

RK900 and Gavin both make a soft noise of disgust and huddle closer as their taxi pulls up and they hurry inside before they get soaked. Gavin pulls his jacket around himself tighter to warm up and RK900 enters his address. 

Gavin smirks, “At least we aren’t those sappy fucks”.

“Agreed”

“I don’t get it, all that PDA, its hallmark bullshit, who gives a fuck, no one needs to see you fawn all over each other”.“The public displays of affection are excessive in many couples”.

Gavin looks up at him, “We’re not going to become stressed out valentines day shitbags right? Waste a lot of money on flowers that just die or over priced blood-diamond jewelry?”

“I never took your for the type to want roses unless you wanted to spread them out on the bed and roll around in the thorns”.

Gavin swallows a laugh, “I’m not that big a masochist”.

“You very much are”.

Gavin giggles, rubbing his face, “You are so cruel to me”.

“Only because you enjoy when I’m cruel” the corner of RK900’s mouth ticks up in a brief near smile.

“Liar, you telling me when you bring a date to my funeral its not going to be some sweet faced subby goody-two-shoes who loves you being an asshole?”

“Who knows, it’s a possibility. Maybe they aren’t even born or produced yet? Some modern little android, an advanced model” RK900 needles. 

Gavin laughs and shoves his shoulder, “Don’t start worrying about them yet, i got plenty of years left one me”.

“Only if you finally quit smoking”.

“Hey!”

900 gives him a look, lifting his eyebrow in a dare to tell him he’s wrong.

Gavin rolls his eyes and leans back in his seat, “I swear, I’ll quit soon”.

900 leans over and squeezes Gavin’s knee. Gavin curls up against his side as they head back to 900’s apartment, nuzzling the damp neoprene of RK’s jacket. By the time they roll to a stop Gavin has his hand shoved up RK’s shirt, stroking his skin.

They stick close to each other as they make it out of the rain and up the stairs, RK900 opens himself up, easy posture and soft voice “What do you want, Reed?”

“Let me do things for you?”

Gavin shepherds 900 in his door, locking up. Quick to peel off RK900’s damp jacket, unbuttoning his shirt with suddenly nervous fingers. He presses another kiss to R’s throat, “Help a guy out, turn up your sensors here”.

900’s LED flickers and he sighs softly, tilting his chin up. Gavin smiles against his skin, pressing kisses along his jaw till he can hear 900’s fans pick up, a soft buzz.

900 braces his hands against Gavin’s shoulders, “That’s lovely Gavin but lets start slow, why don’t you get on your knees”.

900 steps away, perching on the edge of his sofa. Gavin willingly goes to his knees. Gavin takes off each of R’s boots, tossing them back towards the door before folding at the waist, kissing the top of each foot, the soft side of his ankle. He presses his cheek to his calf, stubble rasping against the denim. He looks up at R and he looks so relaxed and pleased with the situation, his arms loose at his side. Gavin pushes his knees apart, making room for himself, stroking his hands over the inside of R’s thighs. He starts to undo RK900s belt, leaning back as he tugs it out.

RK900 lends a hand, opening his fly and shifting to work his waistband down. Gavin is all smiles and starts to stroke R’s cock, looking up at him and biting his lip, “You are so fucking hot, it’s disgusting, who let perverts do all the work at cyberlife?”

Gavin makes a show of pressing slow wet soft kisses to the head, making RK900 sigh and pet Gavin’s hair at the nape of his neck. He reverently worships R’s cock, sighing and enjoying the pleasure of wrapping his lips around him, the weight go him against his tongue. Gavin’s eyelids get heavy, losing himself in the moment, the familiarity of it all.

RK900 gently pulls him off and up onto his lap, manhandling him face down over his thighs. Gavin settles easily, happy for the attention. RK900 folds his belt before pressing the strap into Gavin’s mouth past his teeth. Gavin groans and bites down against the leather. RK tugs his jeans down Reed’s thighs, an uncomfortable tangle, before fondling him through his cotton briefs. Gavin whimpers and drops his head, letting his eyes shut. He ruts down against RK900’s thigh, unashamed of his want. 

Mid-pet RK900 stiffens up, moments later Gavin’s cellphone chirps. Gavin tenses up, hoping its not that important. 

RK900 is already tugging him to sit up, “2 blocks away, domestic dispute, the suspect has a gun, we would be the first on the scene, we have to go”.

Gavin spits the belt on the floor, “Fuck, let anyone else handle it”.

“You know we can’t”

Gavin grits his teeth, growling as he pushes himself up, yanking his pants up and going for the service weapons stored in RK900’s safe, “Fuck me, this sucks”. RK900 redresses, looking unruffled and annoying the shit out of Gavin.

Gavin passes him his holster, “You fucking owe me”.

—-

“I owe you” Gavin mumbles, leaning into RK900’s space, adjusting the umbrella as the DPD tech works on R’s arm.

The night had been a disaster, a drunk tearful woman put a bullet in the brain of her ex-husband. RK900 had tried to defuse the situation but she took a shot at him, clipping him in the arm and disabling the limb below his shoulder, his system quick to lock down and conserve blood. It hadn’t stopped RK900 from barreling into her and wrestling the weapon away before she could do more damage, all before Gavin could even react. He felt so useless, it all happened in under 2 minutes. The two of them were sent to take care of the injury the moment backup arrived and the woman was taken to the station, weeping and trying to apologize as she was carted away.

They sit at the open back of the mobile repair van. A few patches to his veins and a replaced bit of plating and he’ll be just fine but his jacket is still ruined beyond repair, tucked under Gavin’s arm and soaked with blue blood. 

“you don’t owe me, I was just doing my job, no harm done” He takes a long sip from a fresh container of thirium. 

“Still you did great, that could have gone way worse” Gavin admits.

R nods in agreement, looking down another destroyed bit of tubing gets replaced. Gavin adjusts the angle of umbrella so he can sit next to him and still keep everyone dry. He takes R’s good hand, squeezing. 

“You’re too good for me” Gavin whispers, almost too low for android ears.

RK squeezes his hand, “Shut the fuck up, Reed”.

**Author's Note:**

> david cage deserves to swim in an Olympic sized pool full of boogers.


End file.
